olympianrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Darrien Peake
"A memory is like a treasure in the sea of the mind." Basics *Original Character *Seventeen years old *Son of Neptune *Old brother of Erin Peake Background Basic Details Darrien was born to Joanna Peake on a farm outside of a village in Saskcatchewan, Canada on April 30th, 1992. His mother had another interaction with his absentee father when Darrien was very little, resulting in his younger sister, Erin, when he was two. Their life was difficult, due to a lack of money, but they managed. Darrien often helped his mother by looking after Erin whenever he could. When Darrien was six his mother took them to the beach where she first met their father and told Darrien to watch his sister while as they played in the water while she dealt with something else. Eventually Darrien forgot about looking after Erin as he payed with his friends, and realised his mistake to late as she was suddenly screaming as she was pulled underwater. An adult rescued her before she could drown, but Darrien never forgave himself for disobeying his mother and 'nearly getting his sister killed' as he put it. Six months later he began to dream of a strange wolf who told him he had to leave his home and his family. She told him that his destiny lay in San Fransisco and that staying would put Erin and his mother in danger. Shortly after he turned seven he gave into the wolf once she assured him that he would see his family again and left his home. Darrien only paused to sneak into his sister's room and say goodbye to the girl he assumed was sleeping. He was wrong. After a treacherous journey to the United States, Darrien finally made it to San Fransisco. The she wolf continued to visit him in his dreams as he lived on the streets for three more years, stealing to survive and looking for his destiny. Eventually he made the mistake of attempting to pick pocket a man who turned out to be an important polotician. Luckily Mr. Hemingway and his wife saw the dirtied, scrawny young boy as a perfect PR oportunity and proceded to adopt him. They pulled him off the streets and into their glitz filled life. A litteral rags-to-riches story, the Hemingways had struck gold with him. By adopting him they now looked like the most wonderful, kind people out there and they had an impressionable young puppet to mold to their liking. He was raised to be the perfect son, perfect host, perfect gentleman, perfect everything. Never disrespectful, never questioning what he was told to do. Though he refered to them as his Mother and Father there was no loving relationship between them. They all knew exactly what he was to them, and it wasn't their beloved child. Darrien spent most of his childhood at the prestigous private school known as Callway Private School, returning to spend a weekend with the Hemingways at their mansion every two weeks. At Callaway Private School he is at the top of the social food chain, because of his foster parents. Everyone wants to be his friend because of his connections and he learned fast not to trust easily. Early Years Failing His Sister The Beginnings of The Perfect Soldier On The Streets Enter The Hemingways Loosing His Personal Identity Life On The Top Of The Social Ladder Meeting Lucius Darrow and Dutch Epperson Finding More Romans Clancy Ward Jack Copperfield, Liam Tristan, and Edward Nelson Arming Up Arival At Camp Meeting The Preator Muster And Cohorts A Not So Happy Reunion The War Games Train, Train, Train Another War Game Gaea's Attack Devastating After Affects Random Facts *He still buys his sister a present every year on her birthday, then gives it to a charity a while later. *His middle name is Michael. *From the time he was a baby, until he left his home at age seven, he had a dog name Willow. She is still at the farm. Personality Powers Weapons Appearance On Olympian RPG *'October 1, 2011' - Joined Olympian RPG Friends *Jack Copperfeild - Son of Jupiter. Jack was one of the three demigods rescued by Darrien, Lucius and Clancy. At first the two didn't speak much, though Darrien had internally decided that because he was the older cousin it was his job to protect Jack. Upon arrival at Camp Jupiter the two teens, as well as Liam Tristan, engaged in a playful competition to see who could cross the Little Tiber faster. Darrien won and the boys bantered playfully. Darrien cares greatly for Jack, despite their short time as friends, and will jump to help him, should he need it. The two were placed in seperate cohorts. *Liam Tristan - Son of Ceres. Darrien met Tristan when he, Lucius, and Clancy rescued the younger boy, along with Jack and Edward, from a group of monsters. Darrien decided tat because he was the older cousin it was up to him to protect Tristan, and he worried when the boy did not get much rest during thier journey. When they got to Camp Jupiter they, along with Jack, had a playful competition to see who could cross the Little Tiber faster, and bantered jokingly on the other side. Darrien was ot placed in the same Cohort as Tristan, but still cares for the boy and will help him if he ever needs it. *Clancy Ward - Son of Roman Apollo. Darrien met Clancy during his travels with Lucius Darrow, and the three boys latter rescued another group of demigods together. They were sepereated from Lucius and Clancy became the groups unofficial leader. Darrien respected his postion and didn't try to challenge him, despite his attitude urging him to do otherwise, because he know Clancy was more expierienced. The boys haven't spoken much since they arrived at Camp Jupiter and where placed into different cohorts, but Darrien still respects Clancy and will back him up if he has to. *Lucius Darrow - Son of Mars. Lucius was the first demigod Darrien met, that he knows of. They got off to a rocky start when Lucius attempted to intimadate him into giving up the location of Camp Jupiter. Once things were cleared up, Lucius and Dutch Epperson (who was also there) attempted to take him to Camp Halfblood to meet his little sister. Something went wrong when Dutch tapped into the power of Hermes and Darrien and Lucius were left behind. They travelled together to find Lupa, but instead ran into Clancy Ward. A little while after that the three boys found three more demigods, and saved them from monsters. They were sperated when Lucius covered their escape. They were reunited at Camp Jupiter, when Lucius was guarding the entrance upon their arival. The boys didn't have very much time to develop their friendship, and have not spoken much, but Darrien was releived that Lucius was alright. *Edward Nelson - Son of Pluto. Edward and Darrien met when he Lucius, and Clancy rescued the younger boy, along with Jack and Tristan, from monsters. Darrien is even more protective of Edward than he is his other younger cousins, because of the boys extremely low status which comes from his heritage. When Reyna commented on them being children of the unlucky gods, and cast her fierce gaze on Edward, Darrien stepped up behind him, ready to defend the younger boy. He did the same thing when the young boy upset Octavian, though he, luckily, did not have to defend Edward in either situation. They were placed in different cohorts and haven't spoken since, though Darrien is still protective of him. Siblings *Erin Peake - His full-blood sister, he left her to follow the instructions of the wolf in his dreams. Erin is a Greek demigod. She was only five, he seven, when he left. Darrien is incredibly protective of her, and refuses to accept the fact that she has grown up and can look after herself. She was far from happy to find out that he had no good reason for not letting she and her mother know that he was alive, and the two had what could be called a heated argument the moment they were reunited. She is the only one of his siblings he has talked to yet. *Percy Jackson - Darrien has not yet actually met his half brother, though it will probably happen soon since they are both at Camp Jupiter. *Leah McElliot - Darrien has not met Leah. *Thea Nolan - Darrien has not met Thea since she got to Camp Halfblood after the Argo II came to Camp Jupiter. *Paige Summers - Darrien has not met Paige since she stayed at Camp Halfblood. *Carolina Westfield - Darrien has not met Carolina yet, but most likely will soon. *Chris Beas - Darrien has not been formally introduced to Chris, but they met at Erin's death. Signature Category:People Category:(Male) People Category:(Roman) Demigods Category:Children of Poseidon/Neptune Category:Original Characters Category:Demigods Category:Members of the Fourth Cohort